dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Geomotron, the Arithmetic Genius
Geomotron, the Arithmetic Genius is a Cyber Ravager from Infinity. He utilizes math based abilities. Lore Geomotron is one of the youngest Genetic Heroes to join the war. He was just a young Infini when the the attacks began. Geomotron had led a sheltered life, never leaving the small refuge where he was being groomed to save the Infini from destuction. The main part of this training was mathematics, a topic he already excelled at. Geomotron was going to save Infinity with new mathematical logic, but when the Darkspore came, there wasn't a planet worth saving. He was evacuating when the Mutation Mines struck, one hitting his ship and crashing him on the planet's surface, where Crogenitor Suzu found him. Suzu,seeing no other choice, fused the survival suit Geomotron was wearing to him, saving his life at the expense of his childhood; the process mentally aged him ten years. The upshot of this was that Geomotron began to see math in great new ways, using it to shape unbeatable tactics. The addition of three Crogenitor Reality Modules let him translate his skills in math to physical abilities, dividing himself into muliple beings to set a three man ambush with just him. His logic was impeccable earning many victories for the Heroes, and earning him the name, Geomotron,the Arithmetic Genius. Description Geomotron is a small(for a Hero) robot with three small glowing orbs floating above his head in a V'''-shape. He has a set of small rudimentary wings on his back, a hold-over from the survival suit he was wearing. Geomotron has no visible mouth, only a pair of resporators. His eye-brows are long coms-recievers. Abilities Basic Attack: Subtraction Claw Range: 1 meter Cooldown: 0.3 seconds Cast Type: Instant ''Geomotron strikes, using his hand to subtract a portion of his opponent, dealing 7 Physical damage. There is no variation in the damage of this attack.'' You can still get a Critical hit. Unique Ability: Conquering Divide Range: 40 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 9 Geomotron changes into a beam of data and charges a target point, dealing '''9-18 '''Energy damage to all enemies in his path and knocking all Targets back 6m. Squad Ability: Personality Multiplier Range: Self Cooldown: Special Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 25 Geomotron creates two copies of himself that live for 3 minutes. The copies can only use Subtraction Claw(or the basic attack of the Hero who uses this ability). This ability only starts to Cooldown after both copies are detroyed, it then takes 15 seconds to recharge. Modifiers *'Geomotron's Personality Multiplier: Higher Energy cost but spons 3 copies. '(Malak's Affix) *'Geomotron's Personality Multiplier:Copies only last 1 minute and use the Unique ability of the sponner. '(Cune's Affix) Passive Ability: Additive Presence Allies near Geomotron gain a buff to Resist and Dodge ratings equal to 1/4 Geomotrons Dexterity Score. This buff also affects Geomotron. '''Overdrive The buff also adds 1/2 of Geomotron's Mind Score. Varient Abilities: Alpha - Omni Shield Range: N/A Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 25 Instantly removes all harmful status effects and prevents all incoming damage and harmful status effects for 4 seconds. Beta - Proximity Mine Range: 2 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 15 Geomotron moves to location then places a mine that will explode if an enemy comes within 3.5m of it or after 15 seconds. The mine deals '''22-32' energy damage to all enemies in a 4m radius and dazes them for 6 seconds. Cooldown is 6 seconds. '' Gamma - Charged Strike Range: 2 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 A painful melee range electrical jolt that deals '''35-55' Physical damage and taunts the target for 6 seconds''. Delta - Zeta-Watt Beam Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 13 Piercing laser beam attack that deals '''35-46' Energy damage to all enemies in a straight line.'' Trivia *Geomotron was based off a doodle made by Piminy in boredom. Category:Cyber Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Infinity Category:Ravagers